


Welcome to Sanctum

by ChancellorKane



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, s6 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChancellorKane/pseuds/ChancellorKane
Summary: Kane’s canon injuries are non-existent, making him perfectly okay to go down with Abby and the rest of the Kru to Sanctum on the first exploration ship.





	Welcome to Sanctum

**Author's Note:**

> *Trigger Warning*  
> Due to the two suns eclipsing, a character will experience hallucinations that make them try to hurt themself.

Clarke walked into the Mess Hall, she addressed the small group, “I’ve decided on the team that will go down for the first expedition of Sanctum.”

Marcus sat at the table with Bellamy, Shaw and Jordan next to him. They were the only ones who’ve been woken up so far.

”Myself, as well as Kane, Bellamy, Shaw, Abby and Miller will be on the first ship down.” Kane, clearly not expecting Abby to be added into the mix, sported a look of confusion and disapproval on his face but nonetheless, he let her continue.

Afterwards, Bellamy was sent to go wake Miller and Marcus was sent to do the same for Abby, but not before he pulled Clarke aside to let some of his worries be known.

”A word?” Clarke followed him over to the other side of the room where she crossed her arms over her chest, she wasn’t the biggest fan of him lately and had made that clear right before they went to sleep. She was upset that he had left her mom at the hands of McCreary and his men. If he was being honest, he was mad at himself too. He apologized to Abby a countless number of times, telling her he should’ve came back sooner, even went as far to say he shouldn’t have left at all. She was in such a vulnerable state before he left and the ultimatum he had given her days prior hadn’t made things any easier for her. He regrets it, wishes he could take it back but he can’t, all he can do is be there for her _now._

”Why is Abby going?” He didn’t waste any time on getting straight to the point, she’d give him that.

”She’s a doctor. We have _no idea_ what is waiting for us down there. If anything happens, we need her.” Clarke started to move away from him, obviously thinking the conversation was over.

”Clarke, wait.”

As soon as Kane got her attention again, he continued. “She’s five days clean. Do you really think she’s healthy enough to go exploring some unknown planet?”

Clarke’s face softened at the concern evident on Kane’s face. It was almost enough for her to forgive him, _almost._

”She has leadership experience, a quality Jackson doesn’t. She’ll be more useful in case we run into any trouble. Besides, I trust that she’ll have you to look out for her, _right_?”

”Of course I will.”

She nodded, “Good, then it’s settled. We leave in twenty minutes.”

Kane walked down the long hallway housed with the cryo chambers, he made his way over to Abby’s which was right next to the one he woke up in. He punched in the code which, in result, made the pod hiss before slowly opening.

Abby opened her eyes, it took her a few seconds to focus on her surroundings and then on Marcus, but as soon as she did a warm smile softened her features.

”Hey,” he stroked his thumb across her cheek before helping her to sit up. Her legs dangled off the side and she sat patiently as Marcus explained everything to her.

She slid off the side of the pod, steadying herself by grabbing onto his shoulders. His hands softly reached out to grip her waist as he offered additional support.

”And you’re feeling okay?” Marcus asked as she safely found her footing on the illuminated floor of the Eligius ship. He knew there could potentially be some side effects upon waking up from their 125 year long nap, though they were quite uncommon. He just wanted to be sure.

“I’m okay, really Marcus.” She squeezed his shoulder in reassurance.

He brushed a few wisps of hair from her face, he hasn’t seen her wear her hair down since the first months in the bunker.

”This is new,” he said as he held a strand of it between his fingers.

”Good new?” She playfully asked, she knew how much he loved her hair down. She remembered the countless times he told her so during their nine days together in Polis.

“Definitely.” 

* * *

The group made their way to a sandy beach that had a beautiful view of a ringed planet. In space, you could see distant objects but never had Marcus or Abby seen one from the ground.

Bellamy announced they’d set up camp there, it had a potentially drinkable water source as well as flat land to set their tents up on. Kane worked on getting the fire lit while Abby made sure the water was pure enough to drink.

Abby walked over and kneeled next to where Marcus was lighting the fire, she handed him a small canister of water.

”You need to drink.”

”Have you?”

The look on Abby’s face was all he needed to get his answer, he pushed the canister back into her hands, “You first.”

After she had a few decent sips, she handed it back to him and he did the same.

Kane groaned in frustration when the piece of wood in his hand slipped again as he tried to create a flame.

”You didn’t pay attention in Earth Skills, did you?”

He laughed, “I believe this is _Alpha skills,_ not Earth.”

She smiled at him before placing her hands over his to show him how to light it properly. Before they knew it, the fire had started.

With a smirk, she turned towards him, “See.”

He stood and offered his hand to help her to her feet, ”I don’t suppose you’d want to set up the tent, too?”

She lightly patted his chest with the palm of her hand, “I believe that one’s all on you.”

As Marcus set up their tent, Abby made her way over to the rest of the group who were perched a little ways away from the fire on a log. She took a seat next to Clarke.

”Everything okay?”

Clarke looked down at the sandy ground, hesitating to answer but Abby nodded her head in understanding, she grabbed Clarke’s hand.

”I know you miss her, but Madi will be fine. Once we figure out more about this place she’ll be here with you, with all of us.”

”Thanks Mom.” Clarke squeezed Abby’s hand to further her gratitude before retreating back to her tent. 

”Tent’s up,” Marcus said as he took a seat next to Abby, handing her a ration pack from the backpack he had brung along from the mothership.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head against him, she looked up into the star-filled sky. It felt like she was looking at an entirely different sky. Everything seemed different here, even the air was heavier. _Humidity,_ she recalled learning about it from a class back on the Ark.

Though their potential new home, what they’ve been referring to as Planet Alpha, has two suns, the temperatures drop drastically at night. Abby was feeling the crisp breeze now as she shivered underneath Kane’s embrace which prompted him to look down at her.

He rubbed his hand up and down her arm in an attempt to get her warm, ”Hey, let’s get your sleeping bag out and into the tent. You’re freezing.”

Once in their tent, Abby decided it would be warmer to snuggle into the same sleeping bag as Marcus which had more than enough room for both of them. They got themselves comfortably situated and faced one another on their sides. He trailed his hand that was previously resting on her hip all the way up to her face. She seemed okay most of the day but on more than one occasion he casted a glance in her direction only to find her leaning against a tree for support. She brushed him off of course, but he knew it was because everyone’s eyes were on her.

”You want to tell me how you’re really holding up?” It was a dreaded conversation, a painful reminder of the last six years of their life but it had to be talked about, he needed to know she was okay.

”Fatigue got the best of me which is to be expected post-detox. A little wave of nausea passed, but I think it was mainly from the trip down here.”

”You always did get motion sickness. Remember that time in the rover when I took you into the forest to find medical herbs?”

”Marcus, don’t.” She laughed.

”You yelled at me! Not to mention scared me half to death.” He feigned offense as he recalled that day. Despite the thunderstorm that hit them on their way back and her nausea, it was one of his better days on Earth. It was all because _she_ was there to spend it with him.

” _Marcus, damnit! Stop the rover unless you want to be covered in my breakfast!”_ Marcus said in his best impression of Abby.

”To be fair, you were driving like a _maniac._ ”

”You just thought I was because it was your first time. I’d _never_ risk the safety of my esteemed Chancellor.”

”Because I’m _so_ important.” She rolled her eyes at him.

”You _are,_ ” he rolled over and braced himself up on his arms which were on either side of her. He captured her lips in a kiss.

”I love you.”

She tugged on the neckline of his shirt to bring his lips back down to hers.

”I love you, too.” She said against his lips as her hand wove itself into his hair, deepening the kiss.

* * *

_So few are safe._

Nate had attacked Bellamy when they arrived in the main village and now Kane couldn’t find Abby. The rest of the group was chained up in one of the two-story houses and encouraged Kane to do the same but he refused. The toxin hadn’t gotten to him, not like it had to everyone else. The only thing he cared about was finding Abby.

Abby sat on a bunk in one of the houses across from where the others were staying. She couldn’t even remember how she got there, all she knew was she _needed_ to drown out the voices she was hearing. She couldn’t take it.

_I put my life on the line for you and you promised me that you would quit._

”I’m sorry. Please, stop. I’m so sorry.” She had her head buried in the pillows as she cried out. A deafening high-pitched noise filled the room and suddenly the voices stopped. Abby looked up, relieved, and did her best to wipe the tears away.

A handle turned in the corner of the room. The door made a squeaking noise as it slowly opened.

”Marcus?” She hopefully called out. Abby longed to be in the comfort of his arms, now more than ever.

Jake stepped in.

”...Jake?” Abby doubtfully asked as she got off the bed and made her way over to him. She reached out a hand to touch his cheek, it all seemed so real.

”You’re not here.” She said, barely above a whisper.

”I am, Abby. I am and I need to tell you something.” Jake’s face held no traces of amusement, it was stone cold and serious. It reminded her of the Ark when he first learned about the system failure.

”Our daughter, Marcus, Raven, they all need you.”

” _I need them.”_

”You don’t understand.”

”Understand what, Jake?” She wished he would just spit it out already so this could be over with. She wanted things to go back to normal. She wanted her second chance at life and a home.

”They need you to go.”

Abby looked up at him confused. Shaking her head, she was about to ask what the hell he meant before he cut her off.

”Maybe you’re not grasping the situation. You have to take yourself out of the equation. It’s the only way you can help them. You love them, don’t you?”

”I do, _of course_ I love them. More than anything.”

”Then do this, Abby. Deep down, you know what has to be done. You’ve tried this _before._ ”

”You’re not real,” Abby repeated as tears flowed down her face once again. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping this figure of her imagination would be gone when she opened them. No such luck.

He let out a bitter laugh, ”Too bad there was no one to talk to you like this before I died. Maybe I’d still be here.”

Jake reached into the side pocket of Abby’s backpack, he pulled out the knife Marcus had slipped in before they left the ship.

He handed it to her and she took the carefully crafted object with trepidation. ”You have to do this, Abby.”

”Will they be safe?” Her voice came out strangled, she’d do anything for the people she loved.

”I promise they will be.”

A beat, and then, “Youwon’t be here to put them in any danger.”

Her hand shook as she raised it to her own throat. Jake soon covered her hand with his own.

”That’s my girl.”

A light filled the room as Marcus threw open the door, the force of it shaking the house.

”Abby!” He ran to her, holding her back against his chest, he tried to pry the knife from her hands.

”Stop, Abby. Stop!” Marcus’s voice came but it was drowned out by Jake’s persistent taunting.

”He’ll _never_ be safe. You know what has to be done.”

The hand that held the knife flew back and caught Marcus’s side, he doubled over, covering the wound with one hand and managing to pull a sedative out of his pocket with the other. As soon as he used it on her, her body fell into his arms. He breathed a sigh of relief but it was short-lived as the pain in his side made itself known again.

Marcus was seated on the cot, Abby’s head resting in his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair, combing it out as she slept off the remaining effects of the sedative.

She stirred in his arms before startling awake, her chest was heaving and her eyes darted frantically around the room.

He grabbed her face in his hands, “Hey, you’re okay. You’re safe. I’m here.”

She finally let her eyes land on Marcus, she took in his tired and worried features.

”Jake.. he-“

”Shh Abby, it’s okay. We’ll talk about it when you’re ready.”

She nodded her head. ”How long was I out?”

”The rest of the day, Abby, there’s people living here. We’re negotiating terms to stay.”

”This is really our new home?” She said it in wonder as if she didn’t believe everything happening was real.

”Yes, we will go to a dinner their leader is hosting tonight. It’ll just be with him and his wife. They want to get a better sense of who we are and if they can trust us.”

”We?”

”I can’t do this without you. I want you to be there, Abby.”

One hand cupped his cheek and the other came to lay on his stomach, that’s when she remembered it.

”Oh my god,” with a sharp intake of breath, she lifted his shirt up to reveal a white bandage wrapped around his torso.

He pulled her hand away and laced it through his own, “It’s just a scratch, I’m fine.”

Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of hurting him, “I’m _so_ sorry, Marcus.”

She brought the hand he wasn’t holding down to trace where the bandage met skin, “Who patched you up?”

”Me.”

” _You?”_ She asked incredulously.

”I may have picked up on a few things in the bunker.”

”Looks like we have three doctors in the family,” she joked and then playfully nudged his nose with her own.

She pulled away at the bewildered look on his face, she laughed “What?”

”You’ve never called us a family before.” He said in a mere whisper.

Realizing she hadn’t, “Oh. Well, now I’ve said it.”

He leaned over and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She pulled away, mumbling something against his lips.

”What was that?”

”I said, if we keep this up, we’ll never make that dinner.”

”Later then?”

”Later.” She smiled before giving him one last kiss.


End file.
